Unphasable Emotions
by Gray Fox2
Summary: Hermione meets Draco Malfoy in a beauty salon when she's getting her hair dyed platinum blond...sparks fly.
1. Of Hair and Meetings

Her eyes lifted to the signs on the stores on the streets. There was one certain shop that she was searching for. One that would change her appearance for the better...she hoped. It was the summer between her sixth and seventh years. Not surprisingly, she'd been voted HeadGirl. Well, as a rare treat, her guardians had allowed her to get her hair cut and dyed. She'd straightened and de-fuzzed it with magic the year before at school, and now was ready to do something more.  
  
Her name was Hermione Granger, and she was smiling for once. Since the casualties of the brutal war between light and dark had begun, her parents were some of the many casualties...and her guardians were less than pleasant. Of course, her best friends didn't know that. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were both very sweet boys, but Hermione just couldn't bring herself to tell them of her predicament. Both liked her, and- though she enjoyed their company, certainly- there would never be anything between her and either one of the boys. She rather thought that Harry looked better with Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister.  
  
As for Ron's perfect match? Definitely had to be Lavender Brown. The other two girls and Hermione had become much closer when the rest of the Gryffindor girls from their two classes were killed one by one. Several girls had died while on their way back to their dorms from a certain Slytherin's bed. Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny were the only three who hadn't fallen for it.  
  
Hermione walked into the hair salon and sat down nervously. Her hair had been her pride and joy for as long as she could remember...and here she was cutting it off. Well, she guessed that something had to be done differently sometime or another. And so, she let the stylist lean her back and she closed her eyes through much of the process, not wanting to see her beautiful locks falling away.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
He smirked as he walked down the hallway towards a door that would take him into a witch's beauty salon. He detested the barber that had nearly ruined his hair when he was in fourth year, and had taken to coming here instead. He saw a quite lovely young witch with getting her hair dyed, and he smiled faintly. Sitting down, he picked up a magazine.  
  
"Dray! I was wondering when you'd get back to see me." Eloise, the stylist, said.  
  
"Couldn't leave my favorite stylist out in the cold with no company now, could I?" His name was Draco Malfoy. And he was smiling for once.  
  
He'd never told anyone, but the scars crossing his back weren't just from traipsing around in the woods behind his manor when he was younger...his mother had taken an instant dislike to her young child. She'd always been the mastermind behind Lucius' membership among Voldemort's inner circle. Under the imperius curse, not even the famous Lucius Malfoy was much of a fight. He had his moments, however, and he and Draco had grown closer slowly over the year.  
  
The year before, however, Lucius had been killed. Narcissa made Draco's life a living hell and she made sure that he knew that it was his fault that Lucius had died at the Dark Lord's hands. His fault because he hadn't accepted the dark mark...in the end, he'd been forced to. He wouldn't go under the imperius curse like his father had...he wanted to be aware...he wanted to know the moment to enact his revenge. He wanted to make that bitch pay.  
  
Appearances were deceiving. Draco smiled as he contemplated just how true that really was. By all outward appearances, he was a DeathEater...but inside he was dying. But hey, what can you do when you're under the watching eye of Voldemort himself? Nothing, that's what. Absolutely, positively, Bloody fucking nothing.  
  
He noticed the witch getting her hair done at that moment. Where had he seen her before? Oh yeah, Granger. What was her first name, again? Hermy- something-or-another? Hermione? Yeah, that was it.  
  
"Hermione." He stated politely, causing the witch to do a double take.  
  
"Gods, Draco Malfoy?!" Hermione yelped.  
  
As far as she knew, he'd disappeared at the end of Fifth year. She'd heard all sorts of rumors...but she, Harry, and Ron knew the truth about him. They'd seen his father killed...saving them, believe it or not. Well, that was the basic gist of the situation. To make a long story short...Draco Malfoy had refused to kill them and earn his dark mark, and his father refused to punish him, so poof...one Avada Kedavraed Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Nobody, save for Voldemort and a few others, had seen him since. Draco smiled to himself. It was no wonder the girl was amazed...he'd been as good as dead the last time she or anyone else had ever seen of him. Well...that was a different story. He'd wait until she was finished and then he'd invite her to lunch or something. Surely she'd accept...and what could he lose if she didn't? Oh well, he'd live...surely he would. After all, a lovely lady declining a lunch invitation wasn't nearly as upsetting as watching your father die, hearing your mother openly declare herself Voldemort's lover, oh and the ever-popular "You're a slave." Gig.  
  
So he could handle it if she turned him down...he could! So why was his stomach doing flips?  
  
"Er...Eloise, can I reschedule this for...you know...another time?" He asked the woman, shuffling uncomfortably.  
  
"Of course, Dray. You know you can." Eloise winked at him and began washing the dye out of Hermione's hair.  
  
"Hermione...do you...uh...want to come with me to lunch down the street? There's a diner called Wilbur's Waffles there." Draco blurted before he lost his nerve.  
  
Hermione very nearly fainted. Draco Malfoy was asking her to lunch?! This was new. She supposed she could handle one lunch out...after all it wasn't like she got out too often anymore. She smiled and thought about it. The worst that could happen was pissing Adair and Melanie off...right? Right. So she'd do it.  
  
"I'd like that." She smiled. "That is, if you don't mind waiting for lil' ol' me."  
  
"Not at all." Draco smiled and sat back down. He crossed his legs and picked up a magazine to look through while he waited. 


	2. Of Diners and Train Rides

As the two teenagers sat down, Hermione eyed Draco quietly. He'd been working out, and his hair was long and well-kept, held back with a black ribbon. She felt a blush burning at her cheeks and looked down to hide it. Draco noted this and smiled faintly. He was the one that should be blushing, he reflected. She was HOT with blonde hair. We're talking blonde, blonde. Like...white. Very nearly, at least. It was like white hair with silver highlights. VERY stylish on her. And DAMN was she fine body-wise as well.  
  
He blushed and looked down, "So, Hermione...what's it like in Hogwarts since...you know...I was transferred to Durmstrang?"  
  
"Boring as hell." She smiled, "No insufferable pricks to fight with in between classes."  
  
Surprised, Draco laughed out loud. His laugh was a deep, vibrating bass, suggesting that he would have been a great singer had he ever attempted the activity. "Well, I suppose that COULD be a loss. After all, nobody calling you Mudblood, nobody acting like you're scum." He leaned close, looking into her eyes. "No me."  
  
She felt her breath catch, ever so slightly, and then she heard the most annoying thing in the world to her right at that moment. "HERMIONE!" She sighed and turned, watching as Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender ran towards them. Shooting Draco an apologetic look, she stood up to greet them.  
  
"Holy shit! Your hair!" Harry gasped.  
  
She smiled "You like? Guys...you remember Draco Malfoy."  
  
"We love!" Ron and Harry gasped at once, and then they saw Malfoy and nodded slowly. They knew, too. Ginny and Lavender, on the other hand, were glaring at him.  
  
"You're here with MALFOY, Hermione?" Lavender asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" Ginny added. Ron and Harry pulled them aside to explain, while Draco turned to Hermione.  
  
"Guess I'd better go..." He said, his eyes dull with disappointment and hurt.  
  
"Draco...wait." Hermione said as he turned to leave. When he turned back, she leaned forward and gave him a feather-light kiss on the lips. Smiling, she turned and followed her glaring friends out of the diner.  
  
Draco put a hand to his lips, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe it. She'd...kissed him. He'd been kissed. He felt like a kid. Wow.who'd have thought? Well, now he had to switch schools again. His grades were good enough to get him Head Boy mark...right? Right! Draco ran out of the diner to write a hurried letter.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
As they boarded the train, Lavender was cooing to Ron about some nonsense. Ginny was remarking to Harry, "I still can't believe Professor Dumbledore took away your Head Boy badge. Wonder who he gave it to?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Ginny. The only reason I was getting it before was because you and Hermione helped me get the third highest grade in our class. You know that due to circumstances the second highest couldn't accept. Well, turns out he can. So, I'm happy to step down. We tried our damnedest to get me into that spot, but looks like I just didn't make the cut." He kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, I'm fine with it. I don't want any more publicity. I have too much as it is."  
  
Ginny hesitated, looking a little unsure of herself. Hermione smiled. "Don't worry about it, Gin. I'll kick his ass if it someone unworthy."  
  
Ginny laughed. She'd been brought up a year due to excellence in her subjects, and Hermione, Harry, Lavender, and Ron had helped her along the whole way, "Damn, Herms. You've certainly gotten an attitude on you since you dyed your hair. Does this have to do with a certain Slytherin No-longer- a-DeathEater?" She was rewarded with the older girl's blush. Hermione hadn't even begun to deny that she liked Draco, even when the others all chided her about it. She'd stood up for him quickly and efficiently, and she'd jumped down more than one throat about it.  
  
The older girl walked down the way to the Head Compartment at the front of the train. She walked, in wondering whom to expect, and stopped dead when she saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing there. He smiled when he saw Hermione, and his eyes lit up just a fraction.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Surprise." He commented, quietly. The girl laughed.  
  
"I thought you couldn't come back to Hogwarts." She said, "What happened to that?"  
  
He smirked "Let's just say that I pulled some strings and got myself into the spy business and into Voldemort's inner circle at the same time." He paused to cast a silencing spell on the room. Anyone who walked in would hear them talking about the weather in barely civil tones. "Voldemort wants me near Harry...and Dumbledore agreed that I needed to be close to him to be able to report my findings."  
  
Hermione's face fell, and she looked very worried. "But...you could be hurt...!"  
  
"Better than what I've been doing, Mya." He told her. "If I don't do something, Voldemort might doubt my loyalty...and I'd never have the chance to be near..." He cut off abruptly.  
  
"Be near who...Malfoy?" She asked, looking up at him, curiously.  
  
Draco blushed. "You." 


	3. Of Tickling and Teasing

Hermione and Draco stepped off the train together as they reached Hogwarts. Hearing the familiar "Firs' Years righ' this way!" from Hagrid, Hermione gave him a wave before turning to Draco. He was staring down the train and Hermione followed his gaze to see Harry and Ron coming their way followed by Ginny and Lavender.  
  
"Maybe I should go..." He stated, unsure. Hermione shook her head in denial, "I don't want any trouble, Mya."  
  
"There won't be trouble. They'll have me to answer to if there is. You're in our group now. After all...we're all prefects...surprisingly...and we'll all have separate rooms..." She broke off, smiling up at him calmly.  
  
He laughed. "Either my mind's in the gutter or you're trying to tell me something, Miss Mya. So, which is it?" His familiar smirk returned as Hermione smacked him on the arm, her face crimson. The smirk was somehow less sinister, however, and underlying warmth assured Hermione that he was different.  
  
"Herms!" Ginny called breathlessly. "We get the Prefect room right beside the Head Dorms! The owls just came!"  
  
"YES!" Hermione grinned. "Can't wait...late night study sessions..." Everyone groaned. "Long crams for tests" Another groan, "School projects..."  
  
"Mya, you're killing us." Draco complained, good-naturedly.  
  
"Yeah, Herms!" Ginny, Lavender, Ron, and Harry groaned simultaneously.  
  
"Shut up." Hermione huffed, a bit insulted. She climbed into a horseless carriage, followed by the other five. She crossed her arms and leaned against the back of the seat, pouting. Draco smirked and winked at the others. He'd found out through a lot of deduction just WHERE Hogwarts' Head Girl was ticklish. And he intended on putting that knowledge to use.  
  
"DRACO!!!" Hermione shrieked as the villain in question began tickling her furiously. "THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!" She laughed hysterically, unable to do more than squirm away from him.  
  
"Of course it's not. What do you take me for? Someone who fights fair?" He grinned and let her up.  
  
"Once a Slytherin Brat, always a Slytherin Brat." Hermione replied, joking.  
  
"Watch it babe. That's a touchy subject."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"'Ts fine."  
  
Draco looked around at the other four; he had been accepted without question. This kinda amazed him...even the DeathEaters had questioned him...questioned his loyalty. These five people didn't...they didn't ask for explanations or proof. They just acted like he'd always been part of the gang. They didn't make up excuses, they didn't make up conditions...  
  
So this was unconditional love. The best of friends. But did they love him unconditionally? He'd have to wait to see on that one. He looked down at the woman sitting beside him...practically in his lap. Smiling, he realized that he did, indeed, like her a lot. With time, those feelings could and would even move into love. Ah, the possibilities. With love and happiness...  
  
Well...he could dream, he supposed. That was beside the point. He yawned and rested his head heavily on Hermione's shoulder. Closing drooping eyes, he let sleep take him for the few minutes that it took them to get to the castle. Hermione woke him when they reached it and the six teenagers piled out. Smiling, Hermione and Ginny struck up a conversation with Lavender, leaving the three men to talk.  
  
"So...you like Herms?" Harry asked Draco, conversationally.  
  
"Yeah...I do." Draco blushed slightly as he said it. "A lot."  
  
"Good. And Malfoy..." Draco looked at Ron. "I'll bust your face in if you hurt her in any way. Got it?"  
  
"Y-yeah..." Draco stammered.  
  
"Good."  
Fox's Notes:  
  
Hey all, thanks for reading. I know it sucks...KIDDING. Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll get the fourth chap up asap...for those of you who need something else to do, check out my other story, Alone in the Dark.  
  
A special thanks to:  
  
Red of Rose  
  
Girl-named-Belle  
  
Tandy  
  
And Zenia  
  
You guys rock! Keep reviewing, and I hope you all like it as it progresses! 


	4. Of Dormitories and Rings

Hermione and Draco both studied the Head's Rooms. The Library was a magnificent, and up the center of the room in the back to the right of where they came in was a set of Gold and Silver carpeted stairs. Glancing at each other, the two walked up the stairs slowly and opened the doors labeled "Head Girl" and "Head Boy" Inside were a magnificent twist of each person's dreams. There were murals across all four walls of each huge, spacious room, and the ceiling was enchanted, much like that of the Great Hall's, to show the sky. Hermione shrieked with happiness as she poked the comfortable, adjustable air mattress. She smiled and lowered herself into it for a few moments. Groaning as she forced herself out of it, she drew her wand and...with a swish and flick...unpacked.  
  
She picked up a magazine and walked downstairs to sit in the Common Room that she and Draco would share with Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Ginny. She sank into the green couch and read as, one by one, her friends joined her. She grinned as Draco walked in and sat by her. She'd changed into a pair of green silk pajama pants and a green tank top. She was wearing white socks, and she'd swiped Draco's blanket and cuddled up under it. Harry and Ron sank into the other two couches with their girls and looked at her.  
  
"Wonder when Voldemort's going to make his next move..." Harry pondered softly, making Ginny, Lavender, and Ron wince. "It'll have to be fairly soon for all of the DeathEater activity that Professor Snape's been reporting..." He looked at Hermione. "What do you think, Herms? Do you think we'll be able to kill him?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and sighed. "I don't know, Harry. There's so much at stake either way. Nobody's making any moves against him because they have too much to lose...and there's so much security out in our world that they hardly dare to attack...I don't know what to say about it." She smiled up at Draco as he sat down, and then she scooted closer to him, leaning against his broad chest.  
  
"So...Herms...Does this mean that you and Draco are...a couple?" Lavender asked, still not quite willing to believe that he'd changed...after all, his ex-best friend had killed all of the women in their class...save for them. Blaise Zambini had never been trustworthy...but when Draco had transferred to Durmstrang, he'd been unbearable...and one by one the group's friends had died.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco, her eyes asking a silent question. His eyes answered her, without a doubt, and she looked at the others and nodded. "Yeah...I think we are." She smiled. It was the first time she'd ever spoken such words aloud...always before everyone else had known before she had that she was with a guy...and she'd always heard from either Ginny, Lavender, or Parvati who was going to ask her out next.  
  
Draco slid an arm around Hermione's shoulder and rested his chin on the top of her head. He sighed softly and rubbed her side. "I heard what you were talking about when I came down. Mya's right, really...it's one hell of a stale-mate and nobody's going anywhere fast. Voldemort's wary of Dumbledore, and Dumbledore'd be a fool not to watch out for Voldemort...Voldemort had one of his strongest supporters killed because of a simple mishap...even though he could have easily just put the imperius curse back on Father. He won't hesitate to kill anyone."  
  
Hearing the sad note in Draco's voice, Hermione gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't do anything foolish, Harry. We know that Voldemort killed your parents...but we also know that Pettigrew gave them away. Pick your battles, friend...don't let anger rule you."  
  
Draco nodded. "Only fight a fight you know you can win, Harry. If you have a choice to run, run. If you have to go down, go down fighting. That's what my father taught me when he was under the imperius curse. That's the reason I have this." He lifted up his left sleeve to show the dark mark. "I couldn't beat them all...and if I objected any longer they'd have put me under the imperius curse. I'm lucky they didn't anyway..." His voice filled with pain. "I had to kill two muggles for that...two muggles that I wish I hadn't..."  
  
Hermione nodded her understanding. She'd known from the start which DeathEater had killed her parents and why. She couldn't find it in her heart to hate anyone but Voldemort for their death, however, and she said so. "It's not your fault. The only one I ever will hate is Voldemort. We'll kick his ass one of these days...we just have to have hope." She sternly looked up at Draco, and he gathered strength from the calm gentleness in her eyes.  
  
"She's right." Harry said. "We'll never give up. Even if we have to go into hiding...we'll kill Voldemort." He put out a hand on impulse and, on the same impulse, the other five put out their hands as well.  
  
"Very good..." A calm, wise voice came from the shadows. "I can trust you all, I see." The six turned to see Dumbledore standing in the portrait-hole to the Common Room. "The rings I will now give you will hold enough power to hide you should you need it...and to keep you all together. Even if Hogwarts was to fall, he won't get these six powerful rings..."  
  
Draco gasped. "The rings of the elements! But there are only six of us..." His arm tightened around Hermione.  
  
"Indeed...but the other two of your number will join you soon." Dumbledore assured them. "Now...When I walk to you...put your hand over this box," He held up an ancient box that, the Seventh Years knew, held the Rings of the Elements. "Your element will ring out to you. When you find out...take the ring that beckons you, and slide it onto your right ring finger. These rings have been calling out for eight more guardians since your fourth year...but I wanted you all to come together of your own will first. Now...I don't know who the other two of your number are...so I'll leave that up to the six of you to find out."  
  
He walked to Hermione first. She held her hand out over the box, palm down, and a jolt of lightning jumped from an amber-stoned ring to her hand. She lifted the ring and put it on. Dumbledore then moved to Draco, who put his hand out, palm down. His eyes widened as a flash of ice and water moved from his hand to the sapphire ring. He put it on, quietly and Dumbledore moved on. Ron was next...and he jerked as a flash of fire appeared. Taking the ruby ring, he put it on, looking quite shaken. Lavender followed Ron, and a shadow jumped from her hand to the box. She slowly took the alexandrite ring. After Lavender came Harry, who was chosen by the light element, and took the Peridot ring. Last came Ginny, who accepted the aquamarine ring...for air. All that was left were the Earth (Topaz) and Forest (Shamrock Spinel) rings.  
  
"Now...the six of you are the guardians of Storm, Water/Ice, Fire, Air, Light, and Dark elements. Your powers will only be complete when you find the Earth and Forest guardians...but do not worry on that. All of you have a large cat animagus that corresponds to your element. For example: Mountain Lion for Storms, White tiger for Water, Tiger for Fire, Cheetah for air, Bobcat for Light, and the Black Panther for Dark. The other two are the Lion for Earth and the Jaguar for Forest. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked. "No? Good. I'll leave you now to get settled in." 


	5. Of Training and Talking

A/N: There were some qualms on who got what, I noticed. I DID post that in the chapter before, but now that I look at it, it WAS a bit uncertain. So I'll clear that up right now okay? I'll even throw in the other two elementals for a treat...no? Um...I'll throw in the POEM that goes with the elements too! Okay?  
Thunder: Hermione  
  
Water/ice: Draco  
  
Fire: Ron  
  
Forest: Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)  
  
Earth: Blaise Zambini (Slytherin)  
  
Air: Ginny  
  
Light: Harry  
  
Darkness: Lavender  
Thunder of Love  
  
Water of Life  
  
Fire of Warmth  
  
Forest of Strife  
  
Earth of Home  
  
Air of Breath  
  
Light of Friendship  
  
Darkness of Death  
Don't get me wrong...Darkness is much more than just Death. It just fit with the poem. Anyway, before y'all get mad and start flaming me about it...I'll begin the chapter. Okay?  
"Storm!" Hermione's voice could be heard radiating in the Chamber of Secrets, where the six gathered often to practice. Her voice was determined and strong, and a few seconds later a clap of thunder could be heard.  
"Great, Hermione!" Draco smiled and kissed her. He then looked to the target that they'd set up...ironically it was right on the statue of Salazar Slytherin's forehead. Draco couldn't help but wonder if they were trying to tell him something. "Ice!" A missile of ice shot from his hand and into the target, shattering. He grinned. "Perfect Bull's-eye again!"  
"Tell us something new for a change, why don't you, Draco?" Harry joked, lifting his hand. "Light!" The others closed their eyes...able to see the flash of blinding light even through their eyelids. "Perfect."  
"Lucky Asses." Groused Ginny as she lifted her hand. "Tornado!" The twister shot down and surrounded the statue before disappearing. "Well...I'm getting better."  
"Yeah." Ron spoke up in defense of his sister. "She didn't hit any of us this time...Fire!" A storm of fire flew out of his hand and hit the target.  
"Of course she didn't." Harry said, proudly. "She and I have been practicing." Ginny blushed slightly, implying that more than just "practicing" had been done while they'd been sneaking off. Draco and Hermione laughed, rolling their eyes at the couple. They hadn't gone past second-base yet...really, they were just checking to see how the others reacted to them as a couple before they did anything about it.  
  
"Try again, Mya." Draco encouraged. "You can do it this time." He slipped his right hand into her left, and she felt the power from his ring. Tears gathered in her eyes. Everyone else could feel the power from their rings...hers was a fluke...or something.  
"Naw...I think I'll just...go study." She turned and fled, moving out of the Chamber of Secrets and heading towards the library. She sat down, dejected. "Why am I so weak when the others are so strong?" A chuckle from behind her startled her, and she turned around.  
"Now, my dear Miss Granger. What makes you say that?" Albus Dumbledore sat down across from her, studying her calmly. His eyes were twinkling merrily and, for the first time in her life, Hermione had the urge to wipe the smile from his eyes.  
"Everyone else is so great with their powers...but I haven't hit the target once...I just barely hit the statue today...big whoop." She said, glumly. "Draco, Harry, and Ron are hitting the bull's-eye every time...but I haven't even hit the target yet."  
He chuckled and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "Miss Granger. Did I not say that your element, the element of Storms, was the strongest of them all?" She nodded, and he continued. "Well...that is because it is not confined to a simple ring. The ring does help...but it is not really necessary. You see...your element is compatible with every other element. For example...water conducts it...and magnifies its power. It starts fires, does it not?" Another nod. "And by starting fires it can destroy forests. It hits the earth with amazing force, giving it the power to crack the earth...which also defeats it. It can also destroy ice. It travels through air, right? And it conducts light at times...so it defeats darkness and is immune to light. The thing, Miss Granger, about your element that is so difficult to control...is that it takes sacrifices that the others will never have to make. Whether you're willing to make those or not will win the war in the end." He smiled. "Now, off with you, Miss Granger."  
She nodded and stood, walking deeply into the dungeons to a mural of a basilisk. "Alohamora." She said, confidently. When the wall opened, she walked into the chamber with the others. On a sudden impulse, she felt the energy radiate from within herself...smirking, she lifted her right hand. Her voice was darker than normal as she called out, firmly and confidently, "Thunder!" Sure enough, lightning snaked from her hand to the statue...the bull's-eye, even. The only problem with this...was that the statue was no longer a statue. It was a pile of powder.  
The others just stared at her. They knew the power that she could direct...but she'd never hit it before...now that she had, they realized that making Hogwarts' Head Girl mad was a HUGE no-no.  
"DAMN, Mya..." Draco whispered, kissing her, hard. "You should have told us you had that much energy!"  
"I didn't know." She smiled and put her arms around the back of his neck. The other four, realizing that the couple needed some "alone" time, crept out of the Chamber, grinning. 


	6. Of Nurses and Men

Hermione stood in the Hospital Wing, weeks later, with Ginny. Both had been feeling a bit under the weather lately, and they couldn't understand why. (*COUGH*) They looked at each other, and then the nurse as she approached. Madame Pomfrey had already given them several tests, and they were just waiting for the results. Seeing the Nurse's pale, grim face, the two exchanged nervous glances.  
"Pregnant. Both of you." She snapped, handing them several different types of potions. "Never have I seen such...no, I won't tell the Headmaster...yet. Here's the instructions on taking the potions." She looked over sharply as Lavender walked in. "You too?! I suppose you're pregnant too." She didn't even bother taking the tests this time, just shoved the potions at Lavender and shooed them all out. Grumbling to herself, she turned and began preparing a few more cold medicines...like she'd been doing when Hermione and Ginny had interrupted. "Stupid Teenagers...can't keep their hidden parts to themselves..."  
Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender exchanged guilty looks. Everyone else was at breakfast... "All of a sudden...I'm not feeling that hungry..." Hermione said, resting a hand on her stomach. The other two agreed without a word, and the three walked back to the Library. Hermione laid down on her and Draco's couch and sighed. "Well...This is certainly..."  
"Unexpected."  
"Unusual."  
"Unwanted..."  
The three girls said at once. Then they sighed and looked up as their guys walked in. "Hey Mya! I saved you some toast." Draco said. All three of the girls sitting there turned pale, and fled to their respective bathrooms. "Was it something I said.?" The others could just shrug.  
Later that day, Hermione walked back down the stairs with Draco. He was quite pale...he could still remember the way she'd looked at him, almost as if she was afraid he'd kill her. "I'm Pregnant." She'd said. Well...let's just say the Prince of Slytherin lost his dignity for an entire thirty minutes...sputtering and choking on his own words, before he finally got out how happy he was and how perfect it'd be.  
Men.  
They know nothing...  
They had no idea how hard this was going to be.  
Stupid men...Hermione sighed and rested her head in Draco's lap as they sat on their couch. "So...are you keeping it?" He asked Ginny and Harry and Ron and Lavender. The other two men nodded, oblivious to their girlfriends' stricken looks. "Great! Hey Harry, we need to get together to go to the...gift shop...during the next Hogsmeade trip. Didn't you say you wanted to get that...thing...for your friend back home?"  
Harry blinked a few times before catching on. His mouth formed a little "O" and he nodded. "Yeah, I did, Draco." He grinned. "Thanks for reminding me." The girls all rolled their eyes at their not-so-subtle messages back and forth.  
Men...  
They know nothing. 


	7. Of Robes and Runins

(A/N: I'm changing the Forest and Earths around a bit...Pansy Parkinson is going to be the Forest Guardian and Blaise Zambini the Earth. I'll edit the last chapter around some, okay?)  
  
Ginny, Lavender, and Hermione walked together to Hogsmeade that weekend. They had to search for some special robes, called Hidden Beauty Robes, that had just came out...guaranteed to hide all kinds of fat...including but not limited to: Natural, Obese, "Now that's just SCARY" and Pregnancy Fat. They were all going to get themselves seven pairs each. Courtesy of Draco and Harry, of course...and in Lavender's case, her dad. The Weasleys were doing a bit better money-wise but Lavender refused to let Ron pay for her robes...and vise versa with Draco and Harry albeit pertaining to Hermione and Ginny. (Meaning basically that Lavender wouldn't let Ron pay while Draco and Harry refused to let Hermione and Ginny pay, for those of you that my cryptic chapter has confused.)  
  
So there they were, walking into Madame Malkin's... (ARGH! I boxed up my Harry Potter books last week *Horror of all horrors* and I can't remember what the name of the clothing shop in Hogsmeade is! If someone could inform me, I'd appreciate it.) ...And looking around at robes. Hermione heard a sound behind her and turned to see Pansy Parkinson cornering Ginny. She frowned and drew her wand, not wanting any trouble but ready for it all the same.  
  
"Well, well, Weasley. Finally captured Potter, have you? Tell me, how does it feel to know that one of Voldemort's closest DeathEaters is dating your best friend?" Pansy hissed. "How does it feel to know that, unlike some of us, he chose to have his arm branded with the dark mark?"  
  
"It feels fine." Hermione stated, calmly, from behind the Slytherin girl. She jolted, feeling a strange energy emitting itself from the Slytherin Prefect. "How does it feel to know that you're a wannabe who can't get anything now that Draco's found something better?"  
  
"Actually. Draco and I never did anything." Pansy smirked, superiorly. "So that's not gonna work."  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow as something the Slytherin had said before clicked in her mind. "Wait...so you're not a DeathEater?" She saw Pansy shudder.  
  
"HELL no!" The Slytherin snapped, nearly throwing up at the thought. "Well...not by choice...Daddy forced me...I'm a..." She glanced around, as if someone was watching. Then she saw Draco and whispered in Hermione's ear. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny, then at Pansy. She didn't know whether the Slytherin was telling the truth or not...but something about the girl told Hermione that she was. Just to be sure, Hermione nodded and said "Alright...meet me at the portrait of the five-year-old blonde twins...seven-o'clock." She turned and, after making her purchase, ran to join the others.  
  
Pansy looked over at her boyfriend, Blaise Zambini. "What the hell?" She shrugged. "Not like I've got anything to lose by trusting those goodie goodies."  
  
He nodded. "And who knows, Pansy...they might help us out." He smiled and slid an arm around her as she gathered her own Hidden Beauty Robes up and they proceeded to make their way out of the shop. 


	8. Of Veritaserum and Revelatons

Later that evening, Hermione was waiting at the portrait hole when Pansy and Blaise walked up. She'd already muttered the password, and after a bit of a surprised glance at Blaise, she walked inside, motioning for them to follow. Draco was hidden in the room, as were Lavender, Ginny, Ron, and Harry...all were ready to jump to Hermione's side at the first sign of Danger. Hermione, in the meanwhile, turned back and looked at the two Slytherins.  
  
"Before we get down to business, would either of you like some tea?" She motioned to the teapot.  
  
"Tea Sounds lovely..." Pansy said, and Blaise agreed. After the two of them had cups of tea and were settled in, Hermione took a sip of her own water. After giving it about five minutes to insure that the Veritaserum worked, Hermione got straight to the point.  
  
"So the two of you are against Voldemort." She said, calmly.  
  
"Yes..." Blaise and Pansy said in unison, looks of utter loathing on their faces.  
  
"I see..." Hermione said. "Okay...have either of you noticed anything...odd...about the earth or the forest?"  
  
Confused, Pansy replied...under the influence of the Veritaserum... "The forest speaks to me...it's stupid, I know...but it does. I go out into the forest behind our palace, sometimes...just to get the peace and quiet...and the forest comforts me." Hermione could barely contain her excitement as Blaise replied as well.  
  
"The earth obeys me at times...I've been known to make odd things happen when I got angry." He said, softly. "I never thought anything of it...it just happens when I'm upset, mainly."  
  
Draco walked out of his hiding place. "That's because you direct more energy angry than you do any other emotion." He immediately realized his mistake...the Slytherins were glaring at Hermione like she had betrayed them. "Woah, both of you...chill. Look..." He held up a bottle of clear liquid. "Veritaserum...brewed by Hermione herself...Wasn't it, Harry?"  
  
Harry cursed as he walked out of his hiding place. "Indeed. But you didn't need to tell us all about it. Look..." He told the Slytherins. "No dark mark..." He slid up his left sleeve to prove it. "And, I'll even drink some tea."  
  
Both Harry and Draco took a drink of tea, waiting a few minutes before Draco spoke. "Ask me something I'd never tell anyone else, Pansy. You certainly know enough about me to."  
  
Pansy thought for a few minutes. It had to be something he'd never dream of telling anyone...something...SHE HAD IT! "When we had your sixth birthday present, we went to the muggle swimming pool...what happened?" She knew she'd scored when she saw Draco open his mouth. She fully expected him to snap his normal answer to the question...even when his cover was at stake.  
  
"My trunks fell down and I got so embarrassed that I took a dump in the pool..." He said, blushing too brightly to notice Pansy's shocked look.  
  
"That's...the truth...for once." She said, softly.  
  
"Look...if you want me to prove that there's Veritaserum in the tea..." Draco said. "Did your father beat you?"  
  
Pansy's mouth worked furiously as she thought desperately...but even as she opened her mouth to say "No" she heard herself sigh and say, softly, "Yes."  
  
"There you go." Draco told her, calmly. "I'm sorry...but anything else you wouldn't have believed." He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before sitting down beside Hermione and rubbing her stomach.  
  
Hermione looked at Pansy. "You too, huh? My foster parents haven't stopped beating me since I moved in." She'd taken a sip of Draco's tea. Shit...not even Draco knew about that...  
  
"What?!" Draco said, looking horrified.  
  
Hermione nodded and looked down, then she looked up and brightened. "I think you two passed." She stood and walked to the cabinet where the other two rings were. Walking back to Pansy and Blaise, she opened it. "Hold your hand over the box, palm down."  
  
As they did, they both retrieved the rings that chose them...Hermione grinned as Harry said. "So...How soon can you move into the Prefect Dorms?" He arched an eyebrow, questioningly. 


	9. Of Masquerades and Duels

Pansy and Blaise were lounging on the new green couch that had been put in when they'd moved in. They were sitting with the Head Couple and the other four prefects. Neither could believe the luck they'd had in getting such great friends so quickly and without question. They were in charge of all sorts of things around the castle now, and they loved it. As for whether or not they were accepting the proposed roles for them as spies, they were seriously considering it.  
  
At that moment, however, the group was discussing the Halloween dance. It was a week before Halloween, and they'd decided (Finally) that they'd procrastinated enough. "ARGH! What about a haunted house?" Hermione asked. "Those were fun."  
  
"Those are muggle." Draco reminded her. "Hogwarts IS haunted."  
  
"Well, it'd be fun for the Muggle-borns." Pansy spoke up. "After all...they'll have grown up with it."  
  
"True..." Draco conceded the point. "But where could we set it up?"  
  
"Well..." Harry said with a grin. "Dumbledore DID say we could use ANYTHING in the castle..." Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"And anyWHERE." He finished for the Gryffindor. "The dungeons would be perfect! We'd need a few guides, of course...maybe we could get a few of the younger prefects for that...it'd be just like the Halloween Carnicals that Mya told me about before."  
  
"CarniVALS, Draco." Hermione corrected, automatically. She and Pansy were deep in a conversation that they DIDN'T want interrupted. "No...that won't work..." She sounded slightly disappointed. "You're right Pans...but the only other thing I could come up with was a Muggle Masquerade Ball..." The others were staring at her, eyes wide. "What?"  
  
"Hermione! You're a GENIUS!" Blaise said. "A Muggle Masquerade Ball! Nobody can take anybody..." He caught the murderous glares of the other seven. "And they get to know people! Everyone has to dance with at least four people from their rival house! Gryffindor has to dance with Slytherin and Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff!" The others still looked doubtful, only a bit less-so. "And, when the heads call for the unmasking, BADABAM! Everyone's back where they should be."  
  
Hermione thought it over. "Well...if we could get the teachers' cooperation and worked our assess off on the decorations..."  
  
"It could work..." Ginny said thoughtfully. "But what about after the dance? Everyone'll be ready for more partying..."  
  
Lavender frowned for mere moments before brightening. "I know! We could bring the seventh years into this Common Room...after blocking off the ways to our private dorms, of course...so nobody can get it on, so to speak...and we could hold a party here! Like a truth-or-dare, spin the bottle sort of thing."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "I know! Duel of the sexes! Men against Women in an all-out truth or consequences game!"  
  
"Oh my god! I haven't played that since fifth year!" Lavender gushed. "And even then, it was just us girls! Remember the charm you found for it?"  
  
Hermione nodded, grinning evilly. "I remember. But let's not tell them until that night...all of the Gryffindor girls will, of course, know what it is...but nobody else will."  
  
The others exchanged glances. Uh-Oh. 


	10. Of Decorating and Dancing

On Halloween, classes were completely cancelled, much to the students' pleasure. Hermione, Draco, and the others had spent the night setting up the dungeons into a spooky, scary, haunted house. Everyone had been banned from the Great Hall...as the House Elves would take food to people who needed it...and the two Heads and all of the Prefects were working their asses off, to say the least, getting the Great Hall decorated.  
  
"Careful, Mya!" Draco called, seeing his pregnant girlfriend trying to lift a rather heavy piece of the décor to go put up. He walked over and, sliding his arms around her, lifted it from her hands and put it up, his chest right up in his back. "You use your wand for stuff like that from now on, darling. I don't want either of my angels getting hurt."  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at his back as he left. In truth, she was thankful for his help...but that didn't mean she would show it. "Brat!" She called after him, moving to the next decoration. She was about to start lifting it when she heard Draco clear his throat from behind her. "Oh FINE!" she growled. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
When they'd finished the Great Hall (Around Noon) they went up to their dorms to work on blocking off their private dorms...finally deciding that a simple password-required wall would be enough. When it was set up, they studied until about four, and then the girls all disappeared into Hermione and Draco's Dorm...leaving him to get ready with the Prefects.  
  
As the time for the ball approached, all of Hogwarts' girls disappeared, leaving all of the guys to wonder about their absence. The professors had ordered that nobody could tell each other who they were, nor could they dance with anyone from their own house until they were told to unmask. Gryffindors had to dance with Slytherins and Vise-versa...and Ravenclaws had to dance with Hufflepuffs and vise-versa. Or else.  
  
When the girls came down, they were undistinguishable from each other...whereas if they'd gotten dressed in private dorms it would have easily been discernable which was which. Damn those girls and their brains. Damn them straight to hell! Draco looked around at the others and saw much the same things written on their faces. They growled as they headed in to get dressed. Good part about this? XD The girls didn't know the difference, either.  
  
Draco was rather disappointed, however, because the girls were already down in the Great Hall when they'd gotten dressed. He sighed and walked down to the Great Hall with Blaise. They were chattering quietly about the ball and laughing together. Draco looked up as they entered the Hall and, even though he'd been one of the ones to help decorate it, the outcome was amazing. The teachers had added their little choice decorations, and it looked splendid.  
  
Draco sighed and walked to a Gryffindor Girl. "Would you like to dance?" He kept his voice cool and dispassionate. As he led her out, he recognized something about her. Quietly, he spun her and whispered in her ear. "Ginny? Is that you?" He heard the little gasp of surprise.  
  
"Draco?" She whispered in return and he smiled inwardly. "Imagine that." She laughed softly. "That must mean that Hermione's dancing with Blaise, then...right?"  
  
He nodded slowly as the dance came to an end, and the two separated and went back to their respective groups. Draco asked a Gryffindor fifth-year to dance, and all too soon he was dancing with most of the girls in the Gryffindor House. On the last required dance, he spun Hermione into his arms and they danced slowly...neither talking at all. Dumbledore stood and the couples on the dance-floor looked up at him.  
  
"We thank you for your participation in this Masquerade Ball, Students! And now, you may take off your masks and dance with anyone you like! However! Seventh Years will wait in the Great Hall when the Ball is finished, as your Heads and the Seventh-Year Prefects have a surprise for you. And now! Enjoy the music!" The Wizard D.J left and a band of Witches and Wizards mounted the platform and began to play...  
  
"Woah! Hermione! You told us you knew the Lead Singer for the Bloody Banshees but damn! I didn't think you'd manage to get them to come!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione smirked.  
  
"I wrote to Salem and his group at the beginning of the year to see if they'd play for our dance! I knew that if I waited for the rest of you to get around to planning it, it'd never get done. So here they are!" She smiled and ran up onto the platform between songs to give the Lead singer, Salem Watkins, a hug. They talked for a while, and he seemed to be trying to talk her into something. Finally, she gave in and sighed.  
  
Salem grinned as he stepped to the mic. "And now, one of my dearest friends is going to join us for this next song. Some of you Muggle-Borns might recognize it...Ready, Mione?" At the girls nod, the Band stepped back and began playing. Hermione opened her mouth and sang confidently.  
"It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone" She and Salem sang together...then she split off and sang on her own  
"Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played"  
"(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)" The entire band sang, and then Salem and Hermione split off and sang together once more  
"It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone" Hermione smiled and sang on her own again.  
"Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past"  
"(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)"  
"Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler to change" She finished off, striking a pose with Salem.  
Draco could only stare in jealousy, wishing with all of his heart that it was HE she'd been singing with, not Salem Watkins... 


	11. Of Truth and Consequences

After the dance, Draco and Hermione waited at the doors to the Great Hall. Everyone else had gone on ahead to put the final touches on the Common Room and get it ready. The two Heads walked down the hall quietly, idly listening to the chatter behind them. They heard several mentions about how dull this would be, and Draco squirmed as he saw Hermione's evil grin.  
  
When the group walked into the Common Room and sat on every available surface, Hermione walked to the middle of the circle. She was carrying a small stone and grinned. "This is the Truth stone. Embowed with the power of a truth potion and several portkey-type spells, this stone will insure that this game REALLY is a game of Truth or Consequences."  
  
"Oh shit..." Draco whispered, staring at Hermione. Half of the Slytherins were glaring daggers at her. "Wow, Mya...you really know how to pack a punch!"  
  
Hermione smirked and held up the stone. "I'll go first. I choose...Harry." The stone flew from her hand into his and he gulped.  
  
"Alright, Mione." He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Have you ever liked anyone you knew you couldn't have? Besides Ginny?" She asked.  
  
He choked. "Yes." He looked up at Ginny, sorrow in his eyes. "I liked Parvati until last year." To his surprise, Ginny hugged him tightly and smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. "Your turn, Harry."  
  
Harry grinned. "I choose...Millicent." The stone flew to her hand and he looked at the others. They knew he was dying to know which of the Slytherins were going to become DeathEaters...but he didn't want to get his new friends in trouble. Sighing, he looked at Millicent Bulstrode. "Have you ever liked a Gryffindor?"  
  
The pudgy woman looked at him. "Come on. These are boring. No." Immediately, the Consequence in Harry's mind came to life and she and Neville both disappeared for ten minutes before reappearing. Neville looked a bit dazed, while Millicent was blushing furiously.  
  
Draco and Hermione exchanged amused looks. The stone was passed around the circle, each dare getting more and more daring...pun intended...and soon a Ravenclaw named Matthew Harship looked at Hermione. "I choose Hermione."  
  
He grinned. "What's your deepest secret?" Hermione's eyes widened and she chose the consequences without a thought.  
  
"My foster parents beat me." She and another man disappeared, and when they reappeared, Hermione was looking more than a little disgusted. If looks could kill, however, Matthew and the other man both would have been Voldemort Bait.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Sabela Sanders." The stone flew to a blonde Slytherin girl who'd always been- if not nice- at least mildly civil to her. "What's your most erotic fantasy?"  
  
Sabela glanced at Draco. "Draco Malfoy and I in the middle of the Quidditch pitch like old times..." Draco was staring between the two girls in horror...while Hermione just looked impassive.  
  
It was after five the next morning when the others were escorted back to their dorms, Hermione was standing in the common room, still impassive. "Hermione...? Draco asked timidly. She looked at him.  
  
"Well." Was all she said. "That was...interesting." Draco pulled her to her with a tight passionate love that would never die, he buried his face in her hair and breathed in her signature, Strawberry scent.  
  
"Leave them be." Harry said when Blaise started to go to the couple. "They need to fight their battles on their own." 


	12. Of Nightmares and Arguments

Hermione poked dejectedly at her swollen stomach and looked at the calendar. Hard to believe it'd been six months...her stomach was mucho big now...not that Hermione minded. It gave her a ticket to call upon oodles of favors that were owed to her by one exuberant father. Not that he minded, either. They were all counting down...now that the three pregnant women were in their third trimester. But Hermione had begun having strange dreams...  
  
~*She was running through the woods. No!...something inside her mind shouted. No! You'll never have him!  
  
Hermione...a voice at the back of her mind called...give him to me! Bring them all to me! They are my heirs...my children...mine!  
  
MINE!  
  
Hermione tripped over a bush and threw herself into a roll so that she landed on her back. There was a bundle in her arms. A bundle that gave a sleepy protest of fear. No! They wouldn't have him! She stood back up. Running...breathless...she couldn't breathe...she was running too slowly! They'd catch her! They'd catch her!!! No! She wouldn't let them catch her. She slid around a wall and froze there, watching in fear...they were going to find her...she held her breath...  
  
They walked on by...thank God...she was safe...  
  
She looked down at the bundle in her arms. Thank the Gods...she would NEVER let them have him...never.  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, Hermione walked out of her hiding place and bumped straight into one of THEM.*~  
  
She was sitting up in bed, caked in a cold sweat, the other prefects and Draco staring at her worriedly. Draco was cradling her close to him, rocking her.  
  
"Shh...It was just a dream...just a dream."  
  
Gods...how she wished it was...  
  
"Draco..." She whispered. "It was awful...they were going to take him..." He put a finger to her lips. Why wouldn't he let her talk?! She needed to tell him! For some reason...she had to tell him...  
  
But she was already fading...she was already fast asleep...NO!  
  
  
  
Draco rubbed his temples. "I don't know, Harry...she's been having more and more nightmares lately...they all have. Maybe we should let them tell us. Ever since their third trimester began...maybe our kids are trying to tell us something."  
  
"Nonsense..." Harry protested...even though he, too, was worried about Ginny. They were all worried. The girls had been getting less and less sleep.  
  
"Nevertheless, maybe Draco's right, Harry. Maybe we should let them talk." Ron said...  
  
"We'll wait...once the babies are born they can tell us...deal?" Harry said, desperately.  
  
Draco and Ron exchanged glances. Harry had enough stress on his shoulders...Voldemort had been attacking more and more fiercely lately...and Hogwarts couldn't hide them all forever. They were staying until their kids were born...but then they had to leave, too. Not wanting to pile more stress on Harry, but not wanting to ignore the nightmares, Ron and Draco slowly nodded wordlessly.  
  
That was the biggest mistake of their lives. 


	13. Of Fears and Proposals

Hermione stared at the Headmaster. He had to be kidding...he was recruiting the men and able women of the upper classes to fight in the war against Voldemort?! But...why?! She'd go...of course...once this baby was out...she'd go. In fact, their little bundle of joys were due any day now. So why was she dreading, with all of her heart and soul, the day that they were born?  
  
Because that was when her dreams might start coming true. As a seer, she could never be certain whether what she saw was past, present, possible future, or definite future. It drove her crazy that way...sometimes...most of the time, she corrected herself...her visions came true. But there was always that tiny itty bitty chance...and where would she be if she didn't hold onto hope?  
  
Her mother had once told her "Hermione, remember this...as long as there is life, there is hope. Never forget that...and hold onto what you have with all of your strength...and NEVER forget that as long as there is life, there is hope..." That had been before she'd died. Hermione had held to that sentiment...as long as there was life, there was hope. She had to...otherwise she'd be lost.  
  
She might be lost anyways...  
  
  
  
Draco walked into the headmaster's office, later that night, a little timidly. "Yes, sir?" He asked, nearly dreading the oncoming explanation.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Albus could see the boy let out a breath and take another one.  
  
"Yes sir...Harry, Ron, Blaise and I...well...we were wondering if we could marry our girlfriends before we leave Hogwarts...with you and Professor McGonagall as witnesses...or something...see, We're afraid that, with the war and all of us going into it...well...we're afraid that..."  
  
"That something might happen to you and leave your girlfriends and children alone?" Albus finished for the young man. When he nodded, the headmaster smiled. "I was hoping you'd do something like this. The arrangements only have to be finalized by you and Misters Potter, Weasley, and Zambini. I assume that's all?"  
  
"Yes sir." Draco said, quietly. He smiled as he ran out to tell his friends. The others, as he figured they would, were ecstatic. They had all gotten rings months ago, and were now biding time until they could ask. For Draco, the opportunity came earlier than he thought it would.  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed and looked up at Draco from her spot on his bed. "I'm FAT!" she proclaimed, tears bubbling up in her eyes.  
  
"You are not. You're perfect." He brushed her tears away softly.  
  
"Promise...?" She asked him, gently.  
  
"On my honor. And my heart." He whispered to her. "You are the most beautiful person that I've ever seen in my life. Hermione Granger." His heart hammered in his chest as he went down on one knee. What if she said no?! What if...what if...what if she laughed at him...? "Will you marry me?"  
  
In the next moment, Draco Malfoy found himself in the clutches of one VERY happy Hermione Granger-soon-to-be-Malfoy.  
  
"YES!" she shrieked, happily...shedding the haunting dreams that she'd been having, temporarily. 


	14. Of Labor and Constellations

Hermione stood moodily in the Common Room. Everyone else was hanging out having fun. Draco had gotten high...without knowing it. Seems someone in the Slytherin dorm thought that he was betraying them by going out with her. Well...one thing led to another and badabam...he was high...and passed out in his and Hermione's room. They'd moved in together when they'd gotten engaged, and they were rather happy. Except that he was high.  
  
And the baby was kicking harder than normal...a LOT harder than normal. In fact, every time he kicked, Hermione gasped in pain. Damn pregnancies straight to hell. DAMN THEM!  
  
She walked into the kitchens to get a glass of buttermilk...when she felt something warm down her leg. Had she pissed her pants? Surely not...wait...when one went into labor...one's water broke...  
  
"HOLY FUCK!!!!!" She screamed, heading back through the castle towards the hospital wing. At least she'd been wearing a pair of old pants...when she walked into the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey took one look and hustled her to a bed.  
  
"Gee, Mione...you going to be okay?"  
  
"Harry...I just had a baby...I wasn't hit by a car." Hermione was holding the tiny baby boy in her arms as she talked. The others could tell that she was exhausted...her hair was caked to her forehead and her clothes were caked to her body. She could barely seem to keep her eyes open as she nursed the baby boy.  
  
"So...what are you naming him?" Ginny stroked the child's downy head.  
  
"Well...Draco and I have been talking about it...and we decided that if it was a girl it'd be Madison Grace Malfoy...but since he's obviously a boy...it's Orion Lucius Malfoy." Hermione smiled down at her son, love in her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Little Mr. Malfoy...Soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy..." Came a wise voice. The teenagers looked up to see Dumbledore in the doorway. "I trust all is well?" Albus' twinkling eyes watched Hermione.  
  
"Yes Professor." She whispered. "May I present...Orion Lucius Malfoy." Shifting, she allowed the Headmaster to gaze fully at the sleeping infant.  
  
"A wonderfully handsome child." Albus smiled. "Now...Before Madam Pomfrey rushes us all out...we shall take our leave." Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender...taking the hint...turned to go.  
  
"We'll bring Draco down first thing in the morning." Ron assured Hermione, who was already nearly asleep.  
  
"Good." Her voice faded as she drifted to sleep, allowing Madam Pomfrey to take Orion and settle him into a bassinet beside his mother's bed.  
  
Orion rested there, wide-awake, for around an hour after the adults were all asleep. His tiny fist curled around a bit of lace in the bassinet and his Chocolate-colored eyes stared out a window in the Hospital Wing...near his bed. The constellation, Orion, winked back at him merrily, promising a wonderful future.  
  
In another part of the sky, however...the constellation of Draco began fading slowly...as one-by-one its stars winked out...and then ignited once more. 


	15. Of Babies and Welcomes

Draco had never been so nervous in his life...he walked slowly into the hospital wing to see Hermione sitting up in bed, one arm around a nursing baby boy and one hand full of a spoon that was shoveling cream of wheat into her mouth. She looked up at him and smiled, putting the spoon down and adjusting her hold on Orion.  
  
"Draco...come meet your son..." She whispered. Draco walked over slowly and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Orion. The baby's blue eyes gazed back quietly as they began to close. Draco gasped softly. He was a father...it had really happened.  
  
"Oh my god..." was all he could say as he stared down at his son. His Son. Draco couldn't get enough of those words. He was a daddy! He felt giddy, almost as if he was high again, and immediately captured Hermione's lips in a kiss. The door to the hospital wing slammed open- causing both of them to jump apart as if they were burned- and they looked up to see Both Ginny and Lavender there, their respective men helping them along. Hermione grinned. Both of the other girls had gotten pregnant before her...and the group had been wondering when their babies would come.  
  
"I'M GOING TO...KILL YOU...HARRY POTTER!" Ginny screamed.  
  
At the same time, Lavender was issuing death threats on her respective mate's head. Hermione giggled, softly, remembering some of the colorful curses she had uttered the night before. Draco, however, wasn't so pleased. He stared at the closed curtains of each of the girls' beds and then looked to Hermione. "Were you doing that, too?"  
  
"Worse." She said, yawning.  
  
"I'm GLAD I was safe in the Dorm, then..." His eyes were wide. Hermione let out a burst of laughter and smacked his shoulder. "Hey!!! Hermione! ACK! GEROFF" She was pummeling him with one of her fists, trying not to disturb Orion.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `  
  
Later that day, a very exhausted but equally happy Ginny showed her new baby girl to the group. "Lily Elizabeth Potter." She pronounced. Lavender smiled from the next bed and showed her own baby girl.  
  
"Austin Sara Weasley." She voiced the baby's name, proudly.  
  
Hermione smiled. "They'll be the best of friends." She vowed, and her friends nodded their heads in eager agreement.  
  
"Just like all of us." Harry stated. Pansy smiled.  
  
"Just imagine..." She grinned. "Four babies at once." She had had her baby the week before...Matthew Bradley Zambini.  
  
"Heaven help us." Draco joked. At that moment, Orion began crying and both of his parents turned to tend to him. Madame Pomfrey walked in.  
  
"What is this?!" She huffed, glaring at the men and Pansy. "Out, Out, OUT!!!" She waved her hands at them, angrily, and the men beat it, leaving the three women to themselves.  
  
"Well..." Hermione commented. Ginny was already asleep and Lavender was nearly there. "Welcome to the world, children." She commented, quietly. 


End file.
